Sailor Mars Darkness Wars capítulo 5
by hugo.omegayuri3
Summary: La continuación de la apasionante historia de Sailor Mars donde ella es la protagonista, espero sea de su agrado


**DARKNESS WARS.**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**REAVIVANDO LA LLAMA.**

Sailor Mars, se precipita, de forma gradual e inexorable al vacío, junto a Diana, repentinamente, llega a ella, un recuerdo, sucedido apenas poco después de la batalla final contra Sailor Galaxia:

En una austera, aunque muy confortable cafetería, de la ciudad de Tokio, se encuentran reunidas las 5 Sailor Scouts, discurriendo alegremente, sobre cosas de la vida, como cualquier grupo de jóvenes de su edad, cuando repentinamente, el ambiente, cambia drásticamente, pues de pronto, se preguntan, que harán, ahora que finalmente han derrotado a todos sus enemigos, no obstante, tras unos segundos de silencio, las 4 sailor inners, responden al unísono, -protegeremos a la princesa de la luna, y edificaremos los cimientos, para el nacimiento del glorioso Tokio de Cristal-, apenas, luego de proferir tales palabras, y al tiempo que Serena, sonríe inocentemente, Rei se queda reflexionando, algo no anda bien, más es incapaz de dilucidar los motivos, pero es como si pudiese percibir una alteración en el engranaje del destino, como si algo, o alguien, intentara advertirle, sobre algo muy siniestro, que se cierne sobre ella y las demás…y acaso, una voz, le ha llamado, se pregunta la linda joven de cabello negro; tan abstraída, se encuentra en sus pensamientos, que no nota, sus amigas, ya se han levantado de la mesa, siendo entonces, estas en tono de broma, bromean con ella, asegurando, le tocará pagar la cuenta, mientras Rei, en respuesta, comienza a reñir con todas.

De vuelta a la realidad, Rei termina su descenso, cayendo en un turbio afluente, y aunque, si bien, la caída es "suavizada", por el aura de energía que la cubre, no evita la joven se hunda, profundamente en el torrente, y justo cuando todo parece haber terminado para la chica, acude Diana al rescate, quien intenta sacar a flote, a su amiga humana, y aunque si bien, no tiene la fuerza para impulsarla, logra, al menos hacer el instinto de supervivencia, en ella se accione, con lo cual, consigue salir a la superficie a tomar unas bocanadas de aire, más con su debilitado cuerpo, no puede mantenerse a flote, por mucho tiempo, y acaba hundiéndose nuevamente, todo al tiempo que llega a ella un nuevo recuerdo.

Veinticinco años atrás a las afueras de Tokio, y por orden del mismo espíritu de la reina Serenity, todas las Sailor Scouts se reúnen, sólo para ser informadas por Luna, sobre un adelanto en los planes, para la edificación de la utópica Tokio de Cristal, pues ahora con la desaparición de Caos, es el momento adecuado y preciso, para instaurar el reino de la familia imperial de la luna; todas se ponen en extremo contentas, pues saben su vida perfecta, está próxima, aunque por su parte, Rei, si bien expresa alegría, al igual que sus compañeras, su interior, es una maraña de dudas. De vuelta a la realidad, la guerrera, recobra el conocimiento, y saca su cabeza para respirar, así mientras toma unas bocanadas desesperadas de oxígeno, rememora otro hecho:

Apenas un par de meses después, del aviso de Luna, nos reunimos nuevamente, recuerda Rei, para llevar a cabo, el rito, con el cual se erigiría el palacio de cristal, mismo, mediante el cual, Sailor Moon, sería nombrada, la Neo Reina Serenity, evento, al cual, la guardiana de marte, contra su costumbre, llegaría muy tarde; lejos de ahí, la susodicha, observa, absorta el horizonte , mientras se pregunta: -¡Felicidad! ¿Para quién? Después de todo, parecieraque el único camino para mí, es velar por ella, incluso, me da la impresión, de que hay una cierta tiranía y/o fascismo, en todo eso del Milenio de Plata, y Tokio de Cristal, que acaso, lo más importante, no sería velar por la paz en la tierra, no es esa acaso, la misión de las Sailor Scouts, y no sólo instaurar, lo que parece, un hormiguero en tamaño familiar, donde ella, como las demás, son sólo "soldados eunucos"…debería avergonzarme, pensar de esa forma, todo, es por el bien de la humanidad, o acaso…-, de vuelta a la realidad, Rei, se debate entre la vida y la muerte, y es en este trance, que sigue, el trayecto por sus recuerdos.

Espíritus, guíenme, mi planeta protector, Marte, ilumina mi sendero, pues he sido, una miserable, al desconfiar de Serena, pues ella es tan noble, pero es que tras la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia, he sentido una extraña opresión en mi pecho, es como si, algo en mi se hubiera liberado de un influjo, desde entonces, siento una nostalgia, difícil, de explicar, es como si…; de pronto, sus pensamientos, son interrumpidos por un meteoro negro, pero a la vez brillante y cristalino, como una apócrifa unión, de obsidiana con diamante, cruza el cielo…tras esto, un resplandor, todo se vuelve confuso…Sailor Mars, sólo ve sonidos e imágenes entrecortados…hay un ejército de monstruos, siendo dirigidos po seres, que se ven increíblemente fuertes…sus amigas luchan contra ellos, pero no tienen posibilidad, pues no sólo son poderosos, son inmisericordes; de pronto, al voltear, frente a ella, tiene a un rey guerrero, imponente, su sola presencia es indescriptible, es como ver a la muerte a los ojos, viste una armadura y una espada negras…De vuelta a la realidad, Rei, despierta sobresaltada, milagrosamente, aún sigue con vida, justo entonces, e instada por Diana, quien tiene que hacer lo imposible, para que su amiga se ponga en píe, se alejan lentamente del lugar.

Entre tanto, lejos de ahí, y apenas segundos después de que la Sailor Scout, se arrojase al vacío, Galaxian y Gustave Vermillion, contemplan el afluente bajo ellos, siendo entonces, este último, rompe en grandes risotadas, asegurando, finalmente, han conseguido eliminar, a esa guardiana de pacotilla, más su superior, le ordena cerrar la boca, pues es poca probable, se haya muerto, a fin de cuentas, ella es la guerrera de Marte, el planeta de la guerra, acto seguido, y al tiempo se aleja de la escena, comenta: -estaré ausente, por un mínimo de 2 semanas, y puesto que tú fuiste el culpable de este incidente,, contarás con ese tiempo, para entregarme el cadáver de esa mujer, caso contrario, supongo, sabes lo que te ocurrirá, verdad Gusano, en conclusión, espero al retornar, todo este asunto de Sailor Mars, sólo haya sido, un rumor, además, no olvides, te la he entregado en bandeja de plata, así que se creativo, desollala y hazte un tapete, o un abrigo, jajajajajajajajajaja-; tras finalizar su discurso, el poderoso oscuro, desaparece, en medio de una densa niebla, por su parte Gusanomonium, convoca a sus ya diezmadas tropas, y les ordena salir en búsqueda de la chica, revisando palmo por palmo, hasta llegar a la planta de tratamiento, que es donde muere el afluente.

Lejos de ahí la linda chica del traje rojo, camina penosa y pesadamente por un bosquecillo, y aunque a causa de su honor como guerrera y protectora de la humanidad, no desea claudicar, su lastimado cuerpo, ya no le responde, por lo que cae de cara al suelo, siendo entonces, y pese a intentar levantarse, no logra mover, ni un solo dedo, por lo que al no tener mayores opciones, Diana, se ve forzada a abandonarla, para ir en busca de ayuda, así, le pide a su amiga, resista un poco, así que, corriendo tan rápido como su pequeño cuerpo se lo permite, se aleja, pues sabe el tiempo apremia, ya que es un hecho, los enemigos, la buscarán, y si la encuentran, antes que logre regresar, es seguro, la matarán, por su parte, la joven, aún bajo las condiciones, su temperamental carácter, la hace recriminarse, pues asegura, ha sido débil y estúpida, acto seguido y al tiempo que inicia a arrastrarse por el suelo, derrama lágrimas de frustración, pues al final fue incapaz de cumplir la promesa hecha a sus amigas de vengar sus muertes, no sólo eso, Diana, le llamó, la última esperanza del cosmos, y cuál ha sido el resultado, -reptar por el suelo, en un intento por salvar tu vida, vaya esperanza que has sido Rei-, poco tiempo después, y tras un titánico esfuerzo, para su destrozado cuerpo, logra, llegar a una húmeda y pestilente cueva, en la que piensa guarecerse, hasta que Diana regrese, a salvar su indigno pellejo, acto seguido, y al tiempo que recarga su espalda en unas rocas, queda inconsciente.

Tras el tremendo impacto del oscuro meteorito, y de que una insondable oscuridad se apodere del lugar, todo se vuelve confuso, pero algo es innegable, un aura maligna, invadió el sitio, y pese a la distancia, que la separaba del lugar del dueño de aquella energía, fue derribada, lo que percibe a continuación…es horrible, -mis amigas luchan valientemente, pero esos seres son muy poderosos, todas mueren de forma brutal, yo caigo impotente de rodillas al suelo, pidiendo a los Dioses y al cielo, sólo se trate de una horrible pesadilla…- de vuelta a la realidad, la guerrera abre sus ojos, la oscuridad la rodea, quizás se lo mejor piensa ella, rendirse, no es mala idea, pues de ningún modo desea reducirse a una chica llorona y débil…como ella, pues acaso, no solía reñirle y recriminarle su falta de espíritu…pero es que tal vez Rei Hino, no tiene importancia como persona, y la guerrera Sailor Mars, no es más que una marioneta del destino. Tan ensimismada se halla en sus pensamientos, que no se percata, alguien la toma en brazos y se la lleva del lugar, se trata de Nicholas, quien suplica a la bella joven resista un poco, pues la llevara a un lugar seguro, ante esto, Sailor Mars, que ya se encuentra muy débil, antes de quedar inconsciente, de manera definitiva, musita -¡Poder de marte! ¡Guía mi sendero!-.

Lejos de ahí en la mansión Vermillion, el siniestro Gusanomonium, es informado por sus huestes, no han encontrado rastros de la guardiana, por lo que en respuesta, el oscuro estalla en furia, siendo entonces, ordena a sus sirvientes, le dejen solo, acto seguido estrambótico individuo, intenta pensar en una solución, pero como nada llegue a su mente, comienza a golpear la pared de frustración, más en eso…un fuerte olor a humo, se apodera del lugar, y al voltear para ver de quien se trata, se topa frente a frente, con un viejo algo obeso y calvo, ataviado en armadura de samurái, fumando un grueso habano, -DaimyoKemuri-, grita Gusanomonium, en tanto, el viejo, al tiempo que emite bocanadas de humo, advierte, ha llegado la hora que su katana, se dé un festín con la sangre de una bella doncella guerrera, una vez más, ya que al final, las tinieblas prevalecerán; entre tanto, lejos de ahí, recostada en una cama, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, se encuentra la última esperanza de la humanidad, Sailor Mars, mientras en el cielo, un pequeño punto rojo, el planeta marte, intensifica su albedo en el oscuro firmamento.


End file.
